


Slow melt

by m_kai_png



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Fluff, M/M, This is just fluff really, other characters of the crew mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/pseuds/m_kai_png
Summary: Ok sure, i said i won't be posting it on AO3 but i couldn't help it. Please visit my blogs @thewinterwhispers and @sea-and-seals if you want to know more.I just finished my exams session so i will have more time to write. i'll be putting my focus on Golden Snowflake and another if i kept hidden for too long, i am so exited :D See you soon !-Kai





	Slow melt

Viktor sat on a branch, a dreamy smile on his face. Meeting the four guardians, all so amazing, talented and beautiful - especially the tooth fairy, just thinking about him made Viktor’s heart flutter. As the guardians presented their world to him, Viktor felt out of place, small like a ant. They all smiled so warmly at him (well not the weird angry rabbit but Viktor supposed he was like this all the time) but something felt off, wrong.

Viktor was not like them. They were all buzzing with life, excitement and love. But him… He was Jack Frost. A fairy tale barely known, not even believed by most people. He was bringing cold and winter wherever he went. He was empty.

While thinking of the guardians, Viktor unconsciously made a sculpture of Yuuri, the beautiful tooth fairy with blue-green feathers with a touch of gold and big brown eyes that see everything that is bright and beautiful. And his curves, his red and demanding-to-be-kissed lips. A feeling of longing overwhelmed Viktor and he began to trace the line of the iced body, the sculpture barely bigger than his hand. He stayed like that for what seemed an eternity before a voice startled him.

“Hey.”

Gasping at the soft and familiar voice, Viktor almost fell off his branch. He quickly turned his head where the voice came from. Barely a inch from his face was Yuuri. Viktor guiltily hid the iced copy of the figure before him behind his back, his heart beating fast.

Yuuri’s expression was fond and… worried? His wings were calmly and silently flapping, keeping the fairy up in the air, his feathers glowing in the sun’s light. Yuuri came to sit beside Viktor and took a hold of his hand. “You are so cold,” Yuuri whispered, almost to himself. The fairy looked up, locking his gaze to Viktor’s. “Listen, I know all of this is fast, maybe too much for you. I saw your expression when everyone was talking to you.” Yuuri marked a pause in his speech. His voice was calm and low, reassuring.

“We are all here to help the kids. Their dreams won’t survive if we aren’t here. The Man in the Moon brought you to us. We need your help, your power. Seung-Gil, I mean, the bogeyman, he has become stronger each day. Each day, more and more, children stop believing because of him.” Yuuri came closer, the heat of his body radiating. Viktor would have blushed if he could. “You know all of that.” Yuuri captured the hand he was holding into both of his, bringing it close to his heart. “Please help us!” Yuuri bowed and stayed like that, his eyes closed shut.

Viktor began to shudder slightly. He wasn’t used to this. Being needed, not being useless. He took three deep breaths, his eyes locked to the head of the fairy - and oh, the tips of his hair were of a raven black, Viktor never noticed it before- and encircled the fairy in his arms. He just whispered, “Thank you.” He took Yuuri’s chin in his hand and forced him to look at him in the eyes. “I will do my best to help you all.”

Yuuri’s face broke with a big grin of pure delight. His cheeks were red, as was the tip of his nose. Buzzing with excitement, he unconsciously kissed Viktor on the cheek and quickly flew to Santa’s (Chris’s) castle.

Viktor stayed there, a cold hand resting on the cheek that has been kissed. He could still feel the heat of Yuuri’s lips. Pure joy written on his face, Viktor put his fist in the air, in sign of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sure, i said i won't be posting it on AO3 but i couldn't help it. Please visit my blogs @thewinterwhispers and @sea-and-seals if you want to know more.
> 
> I just finished my exams session so i will have more time to write. i'll be putting my focus on Golden Snowflake and another if i kept hidden for too long, i am so exited :D See you soon !  
> -Kai


End file.
